In Which He Dreams
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Dreams can lead to either wishes or a truth which is yet to be proven Snow White/Prince Charming-James, David/Mary


_**Well here we are! This is my first Once flic but it's been a long time coming! I have completely fallen in love with this show and this pairing so do expect more flics from me – though this is just a one shot. I have no plans for it to continue – but if you read my other flics you also know that means nothing for me! Lol**_

_**HUGE thank you to Jenna for a, pestering me to watch Once knowing how much I would love it (kinda hate when she's right and boy was she right when it comes to this flic) and of course for pestering me to write a once flic and then finally beta'ing it for me so if you find any mistakes blame her! (Kidding Jenna – only not really :P Nah you know I am Jenna! ;) *whispers-I'm not* :P)**_

_**And finally just enjoy! (There is content in here which might make this a M flic but I wasn't sure so please leave it in a review if you do think it's a light M – I think it's more of a High T!)**_

* * *

><p>It was the well known fact, which amused most of the kingdom, and showed just what type of people their rulers were that Prince James and Princess Snow White were different from other royal couples who had just had their first child.<p>

With most royal families the actual child care would fall to the hired nursery maids but for Prince James and Princess Snow rumours were flying that they haven't hired anyone yet.

These rumours would have been made public if one of these gossip townspeople worked at night in the castle because if Princess Emma started crying it would either be the sleepy Prince or Princess that came stumbling out of the master rooms.

Tonight a sleepy Prince James stumbled out of the room much to the amusement of the guards a little down the way as they watched him walk into his daughter's nursery. Not 5 minutes later did they see him come out again his daughter held preciously in his arms but screaming so loud that the whole castle may be up by now.

"Snow!" James exclaimed as he went into their bed chambers. "She's not stopping." He stopped short to see his wife look amusedly at him, a pillow resting against the headboard and a smirk playing on her lips as he started to move towards her their daughter wailing in her arms.

"It's 3, Charming." She smirked. "I tried to tell you before you went bumbling out that little Emma here is hungry aren't you darling." She soothed as sat up so her husband could delicately place the wailing child in her arms, who immediately stopped crying when she sensed that she was close to her food source.

James watched as Snow expertly placed Emma close enough to her for their daughter to have her early morning feed while at the same time moving her gown so Emma could feed. A triumphant smile crossed her face as Emma latched and James rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He put his hands up as he sat at the end of the bed yawning as he collapsed down knocking the bed, jostling his wife and daughter causing his daughter to move and wail when her food source suddenly disappeared.

"Shhh..." Snow soothed stroking her daughter's soft blonde hair wisps' as their daughter happily started to feed again Snow glared at her husband.

"Sorry." James smiled sheepishly stroking his wife's leg on top of the covers. "I'm just tired."

"Well if you hadn't bolted out the room – I would have been able to get her."

"I know." He smiled again looking at his family. "It's just she cries and I get scared that she's hurt or..."

"Honey I never said let's put her in her nursery at night." Snow gestured to the bassinet in the corner of the room. "If she stayed here you wouldn't have had to leave the room."

"Okay." James smiled. "You've made your point."

Snow looked triumphant as her daughter stopped feeding, just like the expert she is Snow rubbed Emma's back until she burped over her shoulder causing the other occupants in the room to laugh.

"She's too adorable." James smiled as he shuffled up the bed to be closer to his girls, his hand joining his wife's as they looked on amused at the interest their daughter had in the headboard.

"What you looking at hmm?" Snow asked softly amused at her daughter's reaction. "What you looking at."

The parents laughed as their child giggled in response.

James' smile doubled as he heard his wife's musical laugh join Emma's. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the temple as Snow place Emma snug in her arms, both parents just watching their daughter watch them.

He watched transfixed at the loving look on his wife's face, it was just the look of absolute devotion to her daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Snow murmured.

"Hmmm..." James agreed resting his chin on his wife's shoulder. "She's got that from her mother."

Snow rolled her eyes as Emma grinned toothlessly, Snow laughed as she added. "I think she's going to be Charming just like her daddy." She teased as James pretended to be offended and swooped Emma out of her arms.

"You hear what she says about me Emma?" James asked as Emma snuggled into her father's chest. "I know I be outraged too." He replied as if his daughter agreed with him.

Snow laughed as she flopped gracefully down back on the bed and into the assortment of pillows, rearranging hers back to how it was as her husband joined her, lying on his back so Emma could continue to snuggle into her father's chest, her little eyes struggling to stay awake.

"It's okay sweetheart." James murmured running a comforting hand down her tiny back. "You can go to sleep."

They both watched transfixed as Emma shut her eyes and snuggled deeper into her father's chest. Emma smiled softly as she sighed and continued to win the hearts of her parents.

Snow moved closer to her family and placed her hand over her husband's hand entwining their fingers protectively over their daughter's back, both becoming sleepier by the peaceful sight of their daughter sleeping.

Just as Snow was about to lose a fighting battle with sleep, James moved carefully to pull the covers up over Emma's shoulders and her own.

Snow moved her head up slightly to look at him. "Don't you want her in her bassinet?" Snow asked softly as James shook his head.

"No way." He smiled. "I don't want to wake her; plus I like my girls snuggled up close to me."

Snow laughed as he used his free arm and lifted it out the way, a sign for her to snuggle in the space he created, for once doing as she told Snow scooted closer to her husband her head resting softly on a free part of his chest as she felt her hand being lifted up and down by her daughter's chest as she breathed peacefully.

Snow smiled as she felt her husband kiss her forehead and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss on his chest and then laughed slightly when Emma whimpered in her sleep. "We love you too little Princess." Snow pressed a soft kiss on her daughter's head before returning to her previous position.

"Grumpy's going to be well... grumpy at me again." James sighed

"Why?" Snow asked unsure where that came from.

"It's going to be 5th time this month that I have I fallen asleep during the table's early morning meeting."

Snow laughed. "You might not..."

"The meeting is in two hours." James replied with a smile on his face knowing he wasn't regretting anything. "Every time he wakes me up he grumbles because we should have hired someone."

Snow winced. "Oh no – when's she's older for her lessons but I don't want to miss a thing – I've missed too much, I don't want to miss out on being a mother."

"I know Snow." James kissed her again pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry – I fully agree I don't want to miss a thing as being a father either."

* * *

><p>Prince James' eyes flew open as a noise made from a passing guard woke him up, his body on alert for any danger. His Snow wasn't the only one on high alert at the moment, he was too – only he hoped she didn't know. All her stress couldn't be healthy for the baby – their baby.<p>

A smile spread through his face as he remembered his dream, how he held his little girl – how heavenly Snow looked as a mother. Not that pregnancy didn't suit her because it did, his breathe exhaled from his chest every time he looked at her, especially now.

The sleep Snow did get she always looked so peaceful and happy, James hope that it meant her dreams were filled with happy ones – much like his last dream was. Dreams of what their future could be. He placed his hand softly on her now showing bump, her dressmaker had just come to make her so dresses which would accommodate for her bump and just that thought alone made James smile.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, he never really gave much thought about children and babies before, he had a farm to help run while he was growing up and then he was brought here, to this castle where he's live changed and he was then to marry Abigail – he shivered just thinking about even the possibility of her carrying his child, the thought made him sick.

But from the moment he met Snow, he couldn't deny that the thought had entered his mind, had entered his dreams especially now when the living proof was right in front of him. It blew his mind that that baby girl in her belly was part him and part Snow.

He hoped that she'd be all her mother though, be the fairest of them all and have her spunk to go with it too. And even though the thought sickened him a little at how many suitors he would have battle of his little girl – he hoped she find love like he did with Snow.

But most of all? He just wished he could hold her in his arms like he did in his dreams, feel her sleep on his chest.

"Soon baby girl, soon" He whispered softly as he scooted down to speak directly into his wife's stomach "I will get to hold you soon princess"

"I thought we were having a boy" Snow's soft teasing voice came causing James to whip his head up to his wife who had a smirk playing on her lips whilst her eyes were still closed, she opened them once she knew he was staring at her a giggle passed through her lips at her husband dumbfounded look because she caught him. "I distinctly remember you saying that you only father 'boys'." Snow teased knowing that James' wasn't serious about what he said a couple of weeks back when she had insisted on calling their baby a girl.

"Yeah... well..." James blushed resting a hand over her stomach. "A little girl wouldn't be so bad – it be brilliant actually."

Snow smiled softly. "I did tell you it was going to be a girl." She added triumphantly. "What made you believe me – though you had no reason not too." She grinned.

"I had a dream." James supplied.

"That's it?" Snow asked. "You had a dream?".

"That we had a baby girl – that I was just holding her and brought her into this room and we all just cuddled together and slept" He smiled peacefully. "Oh Snow she was so gorgeous."

Snow smiled her mothering smile that she used when she was thinking about their baby or when she was helping a lost or injured animal. "I don't care – she's going to ours Charming." She giggled. "Our little girl."

James smiled as he placed a kiss on the bump, rubbing his nose slightly against it as Snow giggled.

"What was her name in the dream?" She inquired.

"Emma" He answered followed by a kick.

"Did she?" Snow gasped as her hand flew to her stomach.

"She just kicked!" James laughed joyfully as his and his wife's hands connected. "Our baby girl just kicked! Emma."

She kicked again causing Snow to giggle.

"I think she's telling us that she likes her name." Snow smiled as James grabbed her hand. "Emma Charming." Snow teased as James playfully glared at her.

"Yep – it suits her." She glowed as Emma kicked in agreement. "See? She agrees – she's Emma Charming!" She laughed as James pressed another kiss to where his daughter just kicked before quickly joining his wife at the top of the bed pressing a loving kiss on her lips as she laughed against them.

She moaned softly as she was pushed back onto her pillow, her hand reaching out to grab onto his. "James." She groaned as he pulled away only to be dragged back down to her lips, chuckling slightly as he was suddenly the one that was being pushed back into his pillows and his wife exclaimed in frustration as she was trapped in the blankets which meant she couldn't lie on top of him.

"Snow." James whispered as she continued to kiss him deeper, smirking against his lips as she finally meant to break free and was lying on top of him as much as she could, kissing up and down his neck and nibbling on his earlobe which confirmed the suspicion he was entertaining at just how his wife wanted to finish this kissing session.

"Snow" He grunted as her hands crept up under his shirt, her whining in frustration when she realised that she couldn't kiss him and get his shirt off at the same time. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled away quickly for him only to follow her up which caused her the perfect opportunity to bunch his shirt up and toss over the side of the bed, a cheeky grin crossing her lips as she also used this opportunity to straddle over his hips grounding into him as she got comfy her bump a little bit of a barrier to them.

"Snowwwww" He repeated as she leaned into the previously neglected side of his neck. "We shouldn't do this" he tried to reason.

"Really?" Snow asked as she ground into him again causing him to groan and rest his forehead against hers "Because something tells me that not _all_ of your body agrees with that"

"Snow" he pressed a quick kiss on his lips "You won't have Grumpy being well... grumpy at you because you are late to the meeting _you scheduled_ because you overslept because you wife kept you up to the early hours of the night."

"You seem to think that statement is a bad one." Snow grinned teasingly as she leaned into to kiss him on the lips. "Tell me you don't want me just as much as I want you right now." She moved her head so his lips would fall down to the corner of her neck, sighing as he started to place kisses on it knowing it drove her wild.

"You know I can't." He mumbled against her neck before attaching his hands to her hips and softly push her back to her side of the bed, his lips migrating back up to her lips so they were kissing wildly before he lifted her nightgown over her head leaving her gloriously naked, her baby bump standing gloriously out. His eyes softened slightly from the desire he was feeling right then to kiss the bump again whispering so softly so Snow couldn't hear.

"What did you just say to her?" Snow sighed as her husband started to kiss his way back up to her lips.

"Oh." He grinned charmingly. "That it was probably better that she fell asleep for a bit – you know miss what is about to happen."

Snow laughed heartily. "It's not like she's going to see what's going on."

"That is not the point – I just don't want her to see her father being weak." He mumbled against her neck.

"Weak?" Snow sighed moving so he had a better advantage at kissing her neck.

"Of course, I always am when it comes to you." He teased as Snow laughed.

"Because it is so hard to be you isn't it?" She asked playfully as he leant up, his arms taking his weight so he could look down at her. "I mean your wife seducing you it's just..." She gasped in playful outrage.

James laughing charmingly. "I bare with it as best as I can."

Snow slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"Ow." He faked complained as Snow rolled her eyes. "It hurt!" He lied.

"Need me to kiss it better?" She asked her sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes." He nodded smiling as she leant up to kiss his shoulder, only being stopped by his lips as he let his arms wrap around her back and pull her closer to him, his hand tangling itself in her hair.

"Hmmm..." She moaned against his lips smiling brightly giggling as he drew the sheet over their heads. "James." She giggled. "It's not like anyone can see us."

"Don't care, Snow." He kissed down her body leaving her panting. "You're for my eyes only."

Snow giggled. "Not that you're possessive at all!" Gasping as he grounded into her.

"Please like you're not as equally possessive as me." He gave a cheeky grin as he lowered down towards her, the sheet lowering with him.

"I never said I wasn't Charming." Snow bit her lip as her fingers threaded under the waistline of his bed-wear trousers and pushing them down with a cheeky glint in her eye, biting her lip. Only for James to kick the trousers off him and then kiss her forcefully on the lips; both of them becoming a tangle of limbs as they became one.

* * *

><p>A slam coming from the kitchen woke David up. He stared at the ceiling for a bit as he blinked the dream out of his eyes. He registered the sound of water rushing through the pipes and then coming out from the shower just outside the room. He turned his head to see the side of the bed empty; he smiled however as the heavenly smell of his bed companion filled his senses even though she wasn't there. He burrowed his face into the pillow next to him as he tried to make sense of the dreams he had been having recently.<p>

They confused him and he came to the conclusion that he had been spending too much with Henry and his fairytale book; though he must admit he never had a sex dream about Snow White and Prince Charming before now... that yeah... that was definitely new.

David chuckled into the pillow as he shook his head of these thoughts trying not to look to into them when he heard a faint yelp followed by _"shit!"_ coming from the kitchen. He leapt up from bed and was about to rush for the kitchen when he realised it was probably better if he had some clothes on to do that. Quickly looking around the room he spotted his PJ bottoms and top which had been flung off his body the previous night.

He couldn't help but smirk when he pulled the two back on, but the smirk faded when the smoke alarm started to wail.

"What in the world?" David flung the door open just as he was pulling down his top and rushed into the kitchen to see Emma desperately trying to stop herself from getting burnt from the small but still alit fire.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Emma called not looking behind her but could hear someone had joined the room. "I was trying to make breakfast and this fire came out of no-where."

"Right." David chuckled taking a tea-towel and damping it in the sink before using it to pat the small fire out.

"Oh." Emma stopped short to see David instead of her room-mate. "You're not Mary."

"No – I'm not...I'm just someone who woke up to see his girlfriend's kitchen on fire." He teased as Emma glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him for good measure.

"Like I said I didn't do anything!" She reached for a packet of cereal. "But to stop from starting another fire I'll be having cereal this morning."

David laughed as he noticed the coffee; Emma noticed the look. "Just brewed." She smiled as she reached for a bowl. "Want some?" She gestured to the box.

"No thanks." David shook his head as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "Want a cup?"

"Well since you're offering." Emma passed him the milk once she had added it in her bowl.

David nodded his thanks as he splashed a little bit into his mug and then added the same amount to Emma's mug. He passed her the mug and she nodded her thanks.

"So..." Emma started as she slid onto one of the kitchen stools. "Didn't hear you and Mary come in last night."

David couldn't help but smirk at that since Mary had been worried they were making too much noise as they came in after a late night drink at Granny's. He shrugged instead. "Movie ran late then we had a night-cap at Granny's." He offered.

"Oh." Emma pressed. "So... not the first time that you've spent the night now?"

"No it's not." David replied amused at the protectiveness that Emma was showing to Mary it made him proud in a way which didn't make much sense to him. "How can you tell?"

"It's my experience that people don't wear their PJs during the day out". She gestured to his grey PJ set.

"Ah." David nodded. "Yes it's not the first time I spent the night, Mary didn't want me walking back that late last night" He offered though by the way she was kissing him he was under the impression he was not allowed to leave.

"Because it is _so_ dangerous in Storybrooke!" Emma exclaimed sarcastically mentioned as Mary came into the kitchen dressed for the day but her short hair still damp from the shower.

"Well yes since I take a shower and then my room-mate decides to have breakfast by the light of a small kitchen fire." She teased pushing Emma slightly as she walked past a big grin on her face, blushing as she caught David's eye who looked like the most precious jewel had just entered the room.

"Hey!" Emma protested but couldn't help but smile at how David was lovingly making her room-mate a mug of coffee and passing it to her squeezing her hand as she came to lean against the counter next to him; she quickly squeezed his hand back smiling brightly. "Like I said before – the fire started from _no-where_ maybe it was the evil witch!"

Mary and David laughed. "Is that what you do now?" Mary asked. "Something goes wrong you blame it on a fairy tale evil witch?"

"Or Regina, Regina works better to be honest." Emma nodded seriously as she scooped up a spoon full of cereal.

Mary rolled her as she un-subconsciously leaned into her boyfriend's side as he chuckled.

"I can see what Henry sees." David mentioned as he raised his mug thinking about the Mayor's meddling ways.

"Don't say that in front of him or he's going to think "You've started to remember"." Emma smiled.

"Remember?"

"Because we're fairytale creatures but we can't remember because of a curse been put on us." Mary supplied.

"Is that why he asked if I ever held a sword?" David asked bemused.

"When did he do that?" Mary asked laughing just as a knock came at the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Emma asked as the two other occupants in the room shook their head almost in unison as she rolled her eyes and spun around. "I'll just go get it then shall I?"

Mary smirked as Emma walked briskly to the door opening and then smiling brightly. "Henry! We were just talking about you." She opened it further for the energetic young boy to come rushing though clutching his fairytale book to him with a big smile on his face.

"Good Morning Henry." Mary greeted as Henry stopped short to see Mary and David standing next to each other in the kitchen an even bigger grin developing on his face.

"Good Morning Miss Blanchard, Mr Nolan." Henry grinned as Emma tussled his hair.

"Have you had breakfast kid?" She asked returning to her own, her son rushing after her.

"Yes, before I snuck out."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"When does she ever?" Henry sighed dramatically placing the book on the counter before jumping onto one of the seats.

David chuckled. "You sneak away from your mother's house often then?"

"She's not my mother." Henry returned passionately looking at Emma causing her to blush. "But yes I do – she's going to be gone until 5 – council meetings or something." He waved his hand deeming the information boring with just the gesture. "I thought we could use the time for some more work on Operation Cobra!"

Emma laughed sharing a look with Mary as she hid a smirk behind her mug.

"Oh, fair Prince what do we need to do today then?" Emma exclaimed causing Henry to giggle.

"I think I have worked out who Belle is!" He bounced in his seat excitedly.

"Belle?" David asked. "As in from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Of course." Henry replied. "You're friends actually – well Snow White is so I'm assuming you are."

"Henry." Mary sighed.

"Who is she then?" Emma asked directing the conversation back as David looked confused, he tuned out slightly as Henry excitedly told his mom his theory and thought about the dreams he had had last night and the previous nights before it – to be honest from the moment he started to date Mary.

"What you thinking about?" Mary asked causing him to blink out of his daydream staring into nothing; he blinked as he saw both Emma and Henry had gone now. She smirked when she saw his confused smile. "She'd gone to get her jacket and he followed her to her room." Mary smiled. "He has got one of the best imaginations in all of Storybrooke but I am happy to see him so... well joyful since Emma came here." She smiled in peacefully when thinking of her student which made his heart twinge again and just want to hold her in his arms.

Knowing that he had the opportunity he leaned down carefully to kiss her on the lips, groaning slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands pulling her waist closer to him before moving up to play with her still damp hair.

"Morning." He greeted as he continued to give her a series of kisses.

"Good morning." She scrunched her nose. "Thank you for saving my kitchen."

He laughed. "Hmm... well thank you for letting me spend the night." He kissed her again.

"I think it's gotten to the point where I can't fall asleep unless you're next to me." Mary admitted with a blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Me too." David smiled before kissing her softly on the lips again. "It's worth the third degree your room-mate gives me in the mornings."

"Emma." Mary groaned moving her head to look back in the direction of her room-mate's room.

"I find it sweet – someone is just as protective of you as I am." He brushed his lips against his one more time. "Got any plans for today?"

Mary pretended to think. "Not that I know of – have you?"

"I was kind of hoping of taking my girlfriend out, maybe recreating one of our first dates under our bridge..."

Mary bit her lip a loving look etched on her face. "I think she would love that."

David smiled brightly. "That's great – just let me have a shower and then we can go." He kissed her again, his fingers lacing in her hair moaning slightly when she deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." Emma's clearing of her throat pulled the two lovers apart to see her covering her son's eyes who was giggling as he tried to pull her hand down away from his eyes. "There are minors in the room – one who you teach Miss Blanchard." She teased as Mary blushed and un-wrapped herself from her boyfriend.

"I'll just clean up the breakfast stuff!" She exclaimed as David cleared his throat.

"Yeah – I'll just go shower"

Emma raised an eyebrow as Henry looked on not sure what was going on but still very happy.

"Nice to see you again Henry." David greeted as he passed the mother and son.

"You too James!" Henry giggled as David froze.

"_James!" Snow giggled hiding behind a tree away from her fiancée who was determined to hit her with a snowball "I surrender!" _

"_You know, love I don't believe that for one second." The prince chuckled already seeing the outline of Snow quickly making a snowball. He ducked behind another tree in the castle's grounds and couldn't help but smile at the carefree laughter his bride to be was filling the garden with. _

"_You know me Charming." Snow giggled teasing him but sounding closer. "I'm just a weak little thing." _

_Charming rolled his eyes. "Who said that? They have obviously never been hit with a rock by you!"_

"_Hey!" Snow exclaimed suddenly flinging the snowball at him appearing from the opposite place to wear he thought she would be causing him to drop his own snowball. "That was one time and you had knocked me off my horse!"_

"_You had just stolen my mother's ring!" James laughed as Snow pretended to look the picture of innocence. _

"_Nope". Snow shook her head her cheeks rosy from being out in the cold for most of the morning and her hair falling flawlessly from her hood. "I have no recollection of that."_

"_Really?" James chuckled as he took a step closer to her. "Then why do I still have the scar?"_

"_You were taking lessons with dear old clumsy!" Snow bit her lip a glint in her eye as James' eyebrow shot up shaking his head. _

"_You know I wear not." He growled as they both took another step closer to one another. _

"_Oh and who do you think people are going to believe?" _

"_They should believe their prince." James responded only to have Snow giggle as stood right in front of him. _

"_Hmmm." Snow sighed. "I wouldn't." She giggled again as she squished a snowball into his hair laughing as he stood shocked – the little minx! He didn't even know she made another snowball. _

"_Oh – Snow, you leave me no choice now."_

"_What?" She laughed breathlessly a smile overcoming her face. _

"_I'm going to have to punish you."_

"_I like to see you try." She replied with another glint in her eye and suddenly started to run through the snow squealing when she heard her fiancé running after all. _

_The castle staff who were prepping for the upcoming wedding smiled at the sight of their prince and his betrothed running through the snow covered gardens, Princess Snow squealing when her fiancé caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. Unfortunately they hit a piece of icy snow which meant that the movement caused them to be unsteady and fall to the ground. _

"_Ahh!" Snow screamed as her back hit the ground giggling wildly as she looked up at the white sky. She felt James chuckling, his whole body shaking as he quickly looked at her._

"_Are you alright darling Snow?"_

"_Yes" Snow laughed shaking her head "No thanks to you though!"_

"_Well I didn't know you were going to fall over?"_

_She gasped outraged. "Me fall over? It was you! You knocked me over! I've always said that was the only way you get a women by entrapping her Charming!"_

_James laughed. "I did not trap you though – I simply knocked you over."_

"_And that sounds so much better." Snow agreed rolling her eyes as Charming leapt up and offered a hand pulling her up so they were standing up again. _

"_I didn't have to trap you to make you fall in love with me now did I?" He observed. _

"_Well..." Snow teased. "You did wake me up from a curse – I felt obligated really to accept your marriage proposal." She bit her lip as her fiancé glared at her before suddenly kissing her on the lips, she gasped slightly before relaxing into it her hands coming to the sides of his face, her thumb tracing the scar she left him after the first time they met. _

_He pulled back, both of their eyes hooded. "Still feel obligated? I saved you with true loves kiss Snow."_

"_I know." Snow smiled softly leaning up to kiss him again. "I love you."_

_He smiled thinking about the life they were about to share together. "I love you too dearest Snow."_

"David!" Mary exclaimed as David let out a deep breath as the... memory drew to its close, Henry looking anxiously at him.

"What did you just call me?" David asked as Henry blushed.

"Sorry Mr Nolan – I've must have read James in a book – it stuck with me." He looked at him in a knowing way which reminded him explicitly of Mary.

"Come on Kid." Emma rested her hand on the back of Henry's back. "I'll take you to Granny's for a hot chocolate."

Henry nodded unenthused almost as if he wanted to see what David was going to do next.

"David are you okay?" Mary asked worried at his side, rubbing a soothing hand on his arm.

He gave her a smile. "Yeah just... dreams I've been having, seem to be having them in the day time now.

"We'll just be going now." Emma pulled a reluctant Henry after her.

"Wait!" David turned on the spot addressing Henry who was grinning widely.

"Am I in that storybook of yours?"

"David?" Mary asked concerned

"Yes." Henry smiled.

"Who am I in it?" David asked.

"Prince James." Henry smiled again. "Though Snow White calls him Prince Charming – I'll see you soon Miss Blanchard, Mr. Nolan." He looked like he was about to jump from excitement and could be heard babbling excitedly to Emma from behind the closed door.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked when her room-mate and her son voice's could no longer be heard. "You do not actually believe what Henry is saying do you?"

David blinked before shaking his head. "No, just a weird coincidence – think I've just got fairytales on my brain." He smiled kissing her on the forehead. "I'll just go have a shower."

Mary nodded smiling slightly though still worried about her boyfriend.

"I'm fine Mary." David took her hand and kissed it before looking up into her eyes to console her. "It's just I had a dream and it's just – my imagination must have run wild with me, go dry your hair I don't want you to catch a chill from the cool air when we go out." He smiled as Mary smiled more brightly leaning up again to kiss him on the lips, both weary of not taking it too far if they ever wanted to get out for the day.

He gave her a charming smile before turning to her room to get some things before going to shower.

"I can see where Henry is going with though." Mary commented watching him turn back with a raised eyebrow. "You can be very Charming when you want to be." She raised her eyebrow and a glint was in her eyes which made David think of another version of Mary with a long hair past her shoulders and a smirk on her lips.

He chuckled slightly shaking his head deciding that some air and the good company of his girlfriend would be just what the doctor ordered for well whatever that was.

He showered quickly and as he was about to return to Mary's room stopped short to see her sitting on the windowsill her forgotten hairdryer next to her and the window open, a bird hopping merrily close to the window pane tweeting a happy song causing Mary to laugh, he smiled himself as he realised that it was the pigeon they had saved just a couple of months ago from being separated from its flock. He watched in wonder as it allowed itself to be petted by Mary and then be guided back out the window, it flying back with its flock but not before a happy tweet. It's flight caused David to blink as he suddenly was transported to a balcony attaching a note to the same birds leg and with a hope pushed it up to the sky with a whisper in the wind find her.

He breathed as he watched his girlfriend look happy out the window smiling happily before turning back to the hairdryer to pack it away. She caught his eyes and smiled brightly as he smiled back.

He couldn't but think right there that maybe what Henry was saying had a little bit of truth to it after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review! I want to know if you liked it – if you would want me to write for this fandom again! And if you want to blame Jenna for any mistakes :P (You know I'm kidding Jenna! Or am I? :P) So till the next time!<strong>_


End file.
